i'M NOT HiM?
by I-Have-Switched-Accounts
Summary: NOT ABOUT AN OC  " You're NOT Mr.Sonic."   " Who are You?  What are you?"   " You're NOT my Sonikku."  " Is this a joke?"  " Hmph Faker of a Faker." One-shot Tell me If rating should go up. Centered in the past.


Slowly he crept out of dormancy to awake to bright lights all around him and mechanical whirring and the sound of metal hitting metal. He felt like he was on a medal table of some sort with his back against the table. He couldn't rember where he was but he could rember memories, it felt strange because he could see the memories like a movie playing out in front of him, but he couldn't rember why they happened or what happened before them. He couldn't even rember what ran through his mind while he spoke the words he did.

As any normal person his memories played out to him without his own face visible, he could only see his feet, hands, and arms. Sometimes in his memories it showed him in pain, but it was strange he never felt the pain, yet in his memories he _had_ to feel some pain. Deciding to take action he jumped off of the metal bed, the floor made another metallic sound but he did not heed it. The metal hitting metal sound seemed to follow him where ever he went and it sent shivers down his spine.

'Am I being Followed?' He pondered ,' But who would follow _me_?' He searched memories for any possible enemies, and found one.

' Dr. Robonik A.K.A. Eggman, is following me...' the name had just popped up suddenly when he wondered who his enemy was.

'Maybe if I beat this 'Eggman' he will tell me who I am...'

The idea appealed to him, after thinking about 'Eggmans' appearance he remembered something, what he looked like, but what was happening around it interested him even more. A picture show played through his head.

* * *

><p><em>A wreckage of machines, steaming, broken scattered across the grey metal floor. Then a figure arose from the mess, covered in minor injuries from head to toe. <em>

"_Eggman give up, you can't win." said supposedly whoever he was _

" _Don't be so cocky, Sonic you just might 'hurt' yourself." He threatened._

"_Doubt it." He cockily replied before curling up and spin dashing at him. The force sent him flying out of the roofless room. Turning around swiftly he slapped his hands together in an attempt to get the 'dust' off. Waiting for him eagerly was his tired friends. _

_A small yellow fox cub with two tails smiled at him. The others in the room was a Black and red hedgehog that didn't even make an effort to smile. And a pink hedgehog grinning at him. Next to her was a red echidna._

* * *

><p>'Are these my Friends? Maybe this Eggman will tell me if I beat him.' With that in mind he scanned across his surroundings for a hint of where the morbidly obese man might be hiding. Little did he know that he didn't have to find him, Soon Robotnik would find him on his own.<p>

Searching seemed to take him hours, walking seemed helped him clear his head and let him think clearly for awhile. His memories left him puzzled until he realized that this 'Eggman' Called him 'Sonic'. Maybe he was this 'Sonic' some way some how. The sound of metal hitting metal seemed to follow him everywhere he went, maybe it was 'Eggman'. Or something or Someone else. Just As 'Sonic's' Thoughts began to race something lurked in the shadows and started grabbing at him with their white gloved hands, 'Sonic' felt no pain just like in his memories. The another question arose in him.

'Is this A memory? No it can't be...'

" What's wrong?" Asked the Scientist dragging him by his arm.

" Dr. Eggman, that's your name, Right?"

Nodding in reply and amazement he smiled nonexistent ear to nonexistent ear.

" But who am I?"

" You won't take this very well..."

" Tell me." Demanded 'Sonic'

" You'll just have to fight me then."

Stepping back into the shadows a massive machine appeared that resembled a mechanical Snake with red light bulb eyes and a tail with a large bronze knife. The enemy had circuitry armor on almost every part on its body that varied in color from, Blue, and Lime Green. It faded into Blue, then Back to Lime green slowly.

" Introducing E Series E-124."

" Is that its name?" He mocked suddenly feeling cocky.

" I stopped naming them after more then a hundred lost..." He grumbled angrily.

" And stopped putting as much effort into them." Added 'Sonic' with a sneer.

" Let's see your walk match your talk."

Shrugging he curled up into a tight round ball almost as if instinct. The Snake hissed and brought it's tail knife up and tried to hit 'Sonic'. Uncurling after he was a few feet from the Snake he jumped up, avoiding the bronze blade. Landing on the blade he ran up the tail that curled in loops and figure eights he finally got to the head. With one more leap into the air he curled up into a ball as soon as he started falling towards the snake. The force burst through its jaw leaving a gaping hole where the wires buzzed and it sparked with electricity.

Going into panic mode the snake snapped at thin air and slammed his tail around at the walls, 'Sonic' and his Creator. Taking a few steps back Eggman retreated into the darkness. Curling up into the same formation he rabidly pounced on it's body cutting it up into long sections. Twitching the snake's eyes stopped glowing red and it laid still.

"Get Back here Robotnik." He called out cupping his hands around his mouth. He felt strange inside, when he attacked the enemy it was as if when he hit the metal he couldn't feel anything. And the metal hitting metal sound still followed.

'Maybe he's making something else...'

The morbidly obese man returned looking tired and covered in ash," Why are you fighting me?"

" In my memories I fought you...But more importantly I'm Sonic, Right?"

"No."

"You're lying!" He growled.

" Follow me, I'll show you where your Friends are." He had already thought of an evil plan.

Eagerly following like a lost puppy Eggman showed him the place.

* * *

><p>It was a meadow that stretched for miles as far as he could see , with a daffodil here and there. In the middle of the field was a bunny, Hedgehog, Echidna, Fox, and father from the rest another hedgehog.<p>

'These are the friends from my memories...'

Running eagerly over to them he kneeled down to the little Rabbit that had a blue Chao next to her. She sat on her knees picking flowers and made them into crowns. Her name popped up in his head automatically," Hello Cream, how are you?"

" I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." She replied emotionlessly.

" But I'm Sonic." Confused he rubbed his head.

" You're NOT ." A hint of anger was hidden within her Voice.

Silently he walked away wondering what had gotten into her. Instead he walked over to The Fox who was tinkering with a small machine," Tail what are you making?"

Looking up his ear twitched," Who are You? What are you?" Tilting his head to the side he blinked.

Sighing He walked over to the Pink hedgehog who sat on her knees like cream but she had her hands clasped at the side of her head with her eyes closed, " Hi Ames."

" Who are you?"

" Sonic."

" You're NOT my Sonikku." She shook her head.

This slightly stirred anger inside of him, so he walked over to the red echidna, " Knuckles, how are you?"

" Is this a joke?"

Balling up his fist her raced over to the black hedgehog, who had his arms crossed over his chest and glared at everything,"You think I'm Sonic, Right Shadow?"

" Hmph Faker of a Faker."

" They don't believe me...But if I'm not Sonic then who am I? And why do I have his memories?"

Suddenly Eggman appeared behind him," See? They aren't your friends."

" Does that mean you were right about...Me not being Sonic?"

" Yes and No, It's more complex then you think, you have most of his abilities, personality when triggered, Memories, and thoughts. But you are not him, look for yourself." He motioned over to a small puddle that looked like someone dropped a pale of water.

Peering over it he saw a metallic reflection, blue just like Sonic but made of metal with a few other differences.

" You are basically a Metal Sonic. M.S for short."

" So that metal hitting metal was my footsteps?"

" Yes, explaining why they stopped on the grass."

Turning away and walking he shook his head once out of earshot," But I must be Sonic, the other is a Fake, maybe I was caught and was Roboticized...then they replaced me.." He couldn't tell why but that thought made him happy.

" I'll just kill the other Sonic and take my rightful place." He continued

* * *

><p>And that though kept him working for Eggman to kill Sonic, soon he was remodeled into Neo Metal Sonic where he betrayed Eggman and locked him up, then took his place. He had tried his best once again to succeed but in the end all of the teams beat him. And after that it drove away his sanity that he was trapped and his friends didn't think he was really Sonic. Yet in his head he was a Sonic in a way.<p>

* * *

><p>End Of One-shot<p>

**A/N**

**I had to write this, when playing Sonic heroes and completely beating the game I just realized that (Neo) Metal Sonic thinks he IS Sonic. Then I had the Idea that he thinks that he was ****Roboticized by Eggman. That's when I started Liking him a little more. I also ESPECIALLY fangirl over the Idea of Sonic trapped behind metal and goes insane. Morbid but true. **

**ANYWAY any errors point them out so I can fix them, Spelling, Plot Holes, Out Of Character, Complaints, if rating needs to go up, Grammar, etc. **


End file.
